


Chasing the Sun

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), HOTSHOT (Band), SHINee, VIXX
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Nakamaship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>космо!ау, в которой много дружбы и немного романтики. будни Лунной базы и жизнь Ким Чонина</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

– Челнок класса С «EXODUS» просит разрешения на посадку, – пробормотал Чонин в микрофон системы связи – его корабль был настолько стар, что даже не поддерживал видеосвязь.  
– Челнок класса С «EXODUS», разрешаем посадку, – ответили ему с центра и Чонин выдохнул. Нет, ему никогда не отказывали в посадке, но на Каллисто были плохо оборудованы доки для приема челноков классом ниже В. И это не говоря об инженерах, которые мало разбирались в таких старых консервных банках, каким и был EXODUS. Чонин бы вообще не согласился лететь на Каллисто с таким мелким грузом, но Крис строго посмотрел в глаза и в пустоту отметил, что _не отправлять же туда Хагёна на «VIXX»_. Чонину ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять груз на борт и вылететь. Сехун очень, очень сочувственно на него посмотрел и сказал, что однажды выбьет ему челнок получше. Чонин в ответ неопределённо повел плечами.  
Чонин бы очень не хотел менять свой старый корабль на новый – его устраивало и отсутствие видеосвязи, и дребезжание корпуса при посадке, и шипение в динамиках, и барахлящий двигатель. Ему хотелось летать на EXODUS, пока тот окончательно не развалится на куски, не проржавеет и не отправится на утилизацию. Воншик обычно после таких слов бил его каской по голове.  
– А если в космосе развалится, идиот?  
Чонин пожимал плечами и потирал место удара, игнорируя друга. Он знал, что его челнок уж точно не развалится в полете – Чонин своё дело знал и не допустил бы подобного. А вот Тэмин был менее оптимистичен и хмурился, когда Чонин в очередной раз отказывался от помощи Сехуна в замене.  
– Не присылай мне сигнал бедствия, если встрянешь посреди хуегде, – пригрозил он как-то раз. Чонин уверил, что никогда так не сделает, но понимал, что Тэмин первым этот сигнал и перехватит.  
На Каллисто Чонин не стал задерживаться и, едва успели заправить его челнок, улетел обратно на Лунную Базу. Когда EXODUS закрепили в доке и Чонин вышел с отчётом о доставке, к нему подошёл Сехун с неизменной папкой в руках.   
– Я ждал тебя не раньше завтрашнего дня, – сказал он. – Думал, ты там задержишься.   
– У них отстойное пиво и страшные девушки, почему я должен был там задержаться?  
– Не строй из себя крутого пилота, – Сехун улыбнулся и ударил его папкой по плечу. – Давай отчет, я отнесу Крису.   
– Обожаю тебя, мой ангел, – с облегчением выдохнул Чонин и отдал Сехуну планшет. – Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
– Бегал бы сам, на своих двоих, ангел, – ответил тихо Сехун в спину Чонин. – Идиот.  
«Согласен», – прозвучал в коммуникаторе голос Тэмина. – «Слепой идиот».  
– Ты снова подслушивал, Тэмин.  
«Нет, с чего ты взял?»  
Сехун вынул коммуникатор из уха и подключил к своему планшету, чтобы сбросить настройки, которые изменил Тэмин.  
– Сука, – выдохнул он, когда понял, что не может это сделать самостоятельно. Из коммуникатора раздались смешки.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Чонин же из дока направился прямиком в столовую, чтобы без очереди получить свою порцию ужина – многие посмотрели на него не просто осуждающе, а уничтожающе, но он уже привык.   
– Привет, трудяга, – кивнул ему Мункю, передавая тарелку. – Подожди меня, я скоро закончу.   
Чонин улыбнулся и ушёл в самый угол столовой, чтобы никто к нему не подсаживался и не толкался. Мункю подошёл через полчаса, когда Чонин уже прикончил большую часть еды.   
– Ну как тебе?  
– Вкусно, как всегда.  
Мункю потрепал Чонина по плечу и стал расспрашивать о полёте – долго ли летел, много ли топлива израсходовал и сильно ли устал.  
– Ты чего-то хочешь, выкладывай, – не выдержал Чонин и посмотрел на Мункю.  
– У нас заканчивается кофе, надо с Земли привезти, – безропотно повиновался друг. – База в Бразилии заявила, что у них сейчас нет свободных челноков.  
– Цветы на Луне мы, значит, выращиваем, а кофе всё еще нет, – заметил Чонин. – Ладно, завтра сгоняю, только к Крису загляну.  
– Я твой должник!  
– Навеки, Ким Мункю. И я не знаю, чем ты собираешься расплачиваться, но тебе никогда не отдать свой долг.

Мункю был близким другом Чонина – ближе, наверное, был только Тэмин. Росли вместе, вместе ходили в школу, разве что не спали рядом в средней школе-интернате. Тогда, в тринадцать лет, казалось, что они так всю жизнь и проведут – втроём, неразрывно, как сиамские тройняшки. Но как-то не срослось, и Мункю не захотел поступать в школу Звёздного Флота, чтобы потом пойти в Академию.   
– Это слишком опасно, – покачал он головой в конце девятого класса. – Мне ещё родителей кормить. Я не могу помереть в какой-нибудь заварушке.  
Чонин с Тэмином не стали его уговаривать – это его путь, его выбор, но заверили, что не прекратят общение, что их дружба выдержит расстояние. Но и тут как-то не вышло – Мункю продолжил учиться в школе, а потом пошел на повара, чтобы обеспечивать едой Звёздный Флот после выпуска. Он пытался пару раз вытащить Чонина и Тэмина в торговый центр или в голотеатр, но оба были слишком загружены учёбой, практикой и тренировками. Мункю всё понимал и старался не обижаться, но иногда скучал по временам, когда они проводили друг с другом дни напролёт и им не надоедали бесконечные разговоры. Иногда он даже жалел, что не пошёл вместе с ними в Академию – пока не подружился с Сонуном. Сонун как-то зубасто улыбнулся при встрече, неловко смахнул на него муку и очень долго извинялся. Мункю подумал, что они станут хорошими друзьями – и не ошибся. Мункю вообще редко ошибался в людях.  
Но после выпуска Сонуна направили в квадрат Альфа Центавры, на искусственную планету неподалеку от Проксимы, а Мункю – на Лунную Базу. Мункю очень хотелось полететь вместе с Сонуном, но отец похлопотал и сказал, что на Луне не так опасно, да и недалеко, –Мункю, как примерному сыну, пришлось подчиниться.   
Чонин меньше всего ожидал встретиться с ним именно на Лунной Базе – он, честно говоря, думал, что их пути совсем разошлись. Тэмин улыбался своей снисходительной улыбкой, стоя за плечом Мункю, как бы говоря этим «я предвидел твою реакцию», но Чонин понимал, что тот вёл себя точно также. Кричал от радости, не успевал произносить до конца фразы, постоянно обнимал и повторял:  
– Вот это нежданчик так нежданчик!  
Чонин не раз говорил Мункю, что желание перевестись на Луну было неспроста – не зря из всех приближенных к Земле баз он выбрал именно эту.  
– Чуйка сработала, Мункю! Я чувствовал, что здесь лучше.  
Но Чонин не рассказывал Мункю, почему он вдруг бросил идею о карьере военного пилота, пилота линкора и пересел в челнок-транспортер.   
– Для этого ли ты учился в Академии столько лет, Чонин? – спросил как-то Мункю.  
Чонин пожал плечами, но на вопрос не ответил, – Мункю разумно решил не лезть с расспросами.  
Если однажды возникнет необходимость, Чонин расскажет всё сам.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

На Землю Чонин полетел с Воншиком – тому очень хотелось хоть на пару дней снова подышать натуральным земным воздухом, а не генерируемым кислородом. Конечно, в Бразилии воздух не без примесей, и у Воншика отекло лёгкое, но он ни о чем не жалел и очень хотел набить новую татуировку.   
– Я тебя не возьму на борт, – предупредил его Чонин. – Ты мне не нужен, харкающий кровью, больной и чешущийся.  
– Диктатор, – обиженно буркнул Воншик и зашёлся в кашле.   
Из-за реакции Воншика на здешний воздух Чонину пришлось задержаться ещё на пару дней, пока медики не поставят его на ноги и не скажут, что к полету допущен. Чонину очень не хотелось брать с собой на борт еще и медика, который будет лезть с вопросами, делать замечания по поводу внутреннего обустройства челнока и кричать от ужаса во время резких поворотов и лавирования среди космического мусора.   
– Как год назад, – рассмеялся Воншик, когда кашель прошел. – Помнишь, как я тогда кровью заблевал все простыни в медкорпусе?   
Чонин кивнул – как забудешь такой день? Тогда они с Воншиком только познакомились и с того дня началась их дружба, которой лично Чонин очень дорожил. Его только назначили на Лунную Базу и он, едва сойдя с борта космоперевозчика, сразу же наткнулся на неспокойную жизнь. Техники носились по докам, кричали в рации и размахивали руками. Чонину сначала понравилась эта суматоха – после стерильной и тихой больницы он был рад любому проявлению шума и неразберихи. Но когда среди оранжевых курток техников он увидел белые халаты, то понял, что что-то пошло не так и такое тут не каждый день. (Нет, спустя пару недель он понял, что Лунная База и суматоха неразделимы, но такая беспорядочная суета тут в диковинку). В одном из доков взорвался топливный бак у челнока класса D – ударной волной задело соседние помещения, а по обшивке пошли трещины. Пока техники устраняли последствия, рванул бак у еще одного старого челнока – из-за паники его оставили открытым. Чонин, бросив рюкзак, кинулся помогать медикам вытаскивать раненных, пока их в панике не затоптали диспетчеры и помощники. Там он и увидел Воншика, сползшего по стене, зажимающего рукой живот – форменная куртка потемнела от крови и уже прилипала к теряющему сознание парню. Чонин снял с себя куртку и пуловер и, прижав последний к ране Воншика, взвалил его на себя, перебросив руку того себе на плечо. Воншик не был легким, поэтому идти было трудно, но и Чонина в Академии учили не цветочки собирать. Он довел техника до медкорпуса и положил на одну из кушеток – тот был уже почти без сознания от потери крови. Чонин чудом успел – так сказали ему потом врачи, показывая Воншика под капельницей.   
– Опоздай вы на несколько минут, и уже невозможно было бы восстановить его, – Чжан Исин, один из врачей, кивал, пока говорил, и смотрел большими и честными глазами – Чонин, заразившись, кивал ему в ответ.   
Чонин часто навещал Воншика, как первого, кого он встретил на Лунной базе – да и просто хотелось знать, что человек, которому он спас жизнь, идёт на поправку. Воншик поправлялся очень быстро благодаря новейшей сыворотке, которую на нем испробовал доктор Чжан, - Чонин не был уверен, что это законно, но молчал. А Воншик говорил много и почти без умолку, благодаря за спасение, рассказывая о веселых и не очень ситуациях, произошедших на базе. Иногда Воншик начинал кашлять и харкать кровью, и тогда Чонина быстро выводили из палаты, говоря, что это может быть опасно. Но, конечно, опасно это не было, только медсестрам приходилось часто менять простыни и одеяла.  
Чонину нравилось сидеть с Воншиком – не обязательно было разговаривать с ним, чтобы поддерживать, достаточно было и просто быть рядом, Воншик и за это был благодарен. У него были друзья, которые навещали раз в день, но они, в отличие от Чонина работали, а Чонин ждал, когда ему дадут корабль и занятие.   
– Что-то Крис не спешит навешать на тебя дел и обязанностей, – отметил как-то Воншик за обедом. – Первый раз вижу, чтобы у него человек по базе без дела болтался.   
Чонин пожимал плечами и говорил, что, видать, кораблей свободных нет, но он знал правду – Чунмён попросил не загружать его сразу. Спасибо ему за заботу, но Чонину очень хотелось уже заняться чем-нибудь.  
Но челнок и задание он получил, только когда Воншика выписали из медкорпуса и разрешили снова работать в доках. Крис сказал, что ему нравится, как Воншик сошелся с новеньким, поэтому пусть с новеньким и работает. Изначально Воншику идея понравилась, но резко перестала казаться привлекательной, когда он увидел, с чем ему придется работать.  
– Это нечестно, Крис! – закричал он, увидев EXODUS. – Это корыто и двух месяцев не протянет!  
– А ты сделай так, чтобы протянуло, – ответил Крис. – У нас нет новых челноков-транспортеров, так что работайте, с чем дают.  
– Сука, – выдохнул Воншик и кивнул Чонину: – Ничего не поделать, сделаем из корыта красотку.   
И спустя год Воншик снова лежал на больничной койке, а Чонин, которому нечего делать, снова сидел рядом и читал местные новостные планшеты.  
– Через год я не спущу с тебя глаз, – пригрозил Чонин, поднимаясь на борт челнока и помогая Воншику. – И не буду сидеть рядом.  
– Куда ты денешься, – улыбнулся Воншик.   
– Но я надеюсь, что через год ты не будешь обычным пилотом обычного челнока, – Чонин сделал вид, что не услышал его слов, но про себя подумал, что кое-кому уши оборвет за длинный язык.   
Хотя он был не уверен, что Воншик узнал именно от этого кое-кого.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

– Это ты рассказал Воншику? – спросил Чонин у Тэмина по возвращению на Базу. Воншик с коробками кофе отправился в столовую, а Чонин – прямиком к другу, по пути сунув отчёт о полете проходящему мимо Сехуну.   
– О чём? – спросил Тэмин, хлопая глазами и вытягивая рот. В Академии Чонину это казалось милым, но сейчас только раздражало.   
– О событиях прошлого года. Так ты или не ты?  
– Чонин, – Тэмин сел на кровати и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. – Ты правда думаешь, что я бы рассказал кому-нибудь против твоей воли? Ты меня обижаешь.  
– Прости, – кивнул Чонин и сел справа от друга. – Просто меня всё никак не отпустит. И иногда я становлюсь жутким параноиком.  
– Я знаю, Чонин. Знаю.

Тэмин окончил Академию на год раньше – не захотел продолжать обучение на пилота звёздного линкора.  
– Мне и простого броненосца хватит, – сказал он тогда со смехом Чонину, размахивая перед его носом дипломом, сертификатом и значком пилота. – А ты дальше страдай и грызи гранит науки.  
Чонин некоторое время обижался на Тэмина, что тот его бросил одного на дальнейшие тренировки, но потом как-то привык. Тэмин часто не посвящал его в свои планы на жизнь, так что Чонин недолго дулся. Тем более что довольно скоро Тэмин сам себе устроил неприятности – Чонин не мог не захихикать гадко, когда читал новости Академии.   
– Зачем ты поцарапал аэромобиль сержанта? – спросил Чонин у Тэмина, когда тот вышел на видеосвязь.   
– Он не хотел писать мне рекомендательное письмо для поступления на службу в марсианские регулярные войска!   
– Ну и идиот, – фыркнул Чонин.  
– Я или сержант? – уточнил Тэмин и, услышав ответ, показал Чонину язык.   
Тэмина наказали, отправив на Плутон вместо регулярных войск любой из планет системы Млечный Путь. Тэмин был согласен на любые системы Галактического объединения, но только не Плутон. Последние лет триста Плутон и _Харон_ использовались в качестве тюрем для заключенных, приговоренных к пожизненному заключению. Худшего наказания и придумать нельзя было – вечный холод, вечная ночь и никаких увеселительных заведений. Тэмину сразу не понравилось на планете, едва он вошел в док тюрьмы и закрепил свой звездолёт. Заключенные сходили с ума от вечной мерзлоты и темноты, надзиратели развлекались, издеваясь над заключенными – иначе было просто не выжить в этой скуке и тоске. Тэмин понял, что наказание у него самое что ни есть суровое – и считал дни до его окончания, отмечая каждый пройденный день в настенном голокалендаре. Дни он считал по земным меркам, потому что на Плутоне день длился 152 часа, а это никак не совпадало с ритмом жизни Тэмина.  
Тэмин почти каждый раз, когда к нему дозванивался Чонин или брат, просил уточнить, точно ли земной год он должен провести на Плутоне или его обманули.  
– Тут даже надзиратели работают всего три земных года, больше не дают! – рассказывал Тэмин, захлебываясь эмоциями.   
– Не бойся, правда только земной год, – успокаивал его Чонин. – Если тебя это успокоит, ты уже провел в этой тюрьме семь месяцев.  
– О Хаос, мне тут ещё четыре месяца торчать!  
За земной год Тэмин около сотни раз перевез заключенных с различных планет системы в тюрьму, привез надзирателям настоящего коста-риканского кофе и несколько раз смотался на тюремном шаттле на _Галатею_ за нептунианским пивом.  
– Не для этого я заканчивал Академию, – пробурчал Тэмин тогда, протаскивая ящик с пивом по всему доку, безлюдному, как и всегда.   
Когда его наказание закончилось, он попросился на Лунную Базу – одну из самых загруженных космических баз в системе. Ему хотелось ближе к людям, ближе к суматохе, и чтобы работы больше. Но начальник Базы Крис Ву, оглядев его с ног до головы, в его начищенном до блеска мундире, фыркнул и заявил, что работать Тэмин будет на линии перевозок – у них не хватает людей и нормальных пилотов, а свой взвод они давно сформировали и новая кровь им не нужна.  
– Что, и здесь за нептунианским пивом гонять? – спросил Тэмин Криса, когда тот показал ему его челнок класса А «Ace».   
– О нет, эту бурду тут никто не пьёт, – покачал головой Крис. – Но летать будешь часто и долго.  
Тэмин был согласен на всё, лишь бы не вечная темнота, мерзлота, скукота. 

А через пару месяцев он чуть не поседел, прочитав в новостном планшете о трагедии у окраины системы Черный Глаз. Погиб отряд, состоявшая в большинстве своём из выпускников Академии полётов, и Тэмин с ужасом узнал на голографии линкор Чонина. Как говорилось в новостях, отряд отправился на проверку о незаконном вторжении браконьеров, а попал в ловушку, организованную космическими террористами.   
Спустя день Тэмин выдохнул с облегчением, узнав, что Чонин выжил, но Крис не пустил его на Землю, сказав, что у него и без того дел полно.  
– Работай давай, мигом на _Нереиду_ и обратно, потом тебе еще в квадрат _Сириуса_ лететь.  
– Но там мой друг! – возразил Тэмин. – Я должен быть рядом с ним.  
– Ты должен быть на службе, пилот Ли. Никаких отгулов и выходных, работай.  
После Тэмин, конечно, был благодарен Крису за то, что тот не дал ему увидеть, в каком ужасном состоянии находился Чонин после трагедии. То, что он выжил, было действительно чудом, так же, как и спасение ещё пятерых выпускников. Остальные сто сорок пять человек погибли в жестокой перестрелке.   
Когда Тэмин увидел Чонина впервые после случившегося, то даже у него на глаза навернулись слёзы, хотя плачёт он очень и очень редко. Посеревший, осунувшийся, словно выжатый – не человек, а лишь тень его, только ссохшаяся оболочка. Сухие, потрескавшиеся губы, пустой взгляд, впавшие щеки – глаза Тэмина блуждали по лицу лучшего друга и не узнавали его.   
– Ты как? – спросил он, не надеясь на ответ, и, в общем-то, не зная, что спросить.   
– А ты как думаешь? – ответил Чонин вопросом на вопрос. – Ты как думаешь, Тэмин?  
Тэмин промолчал, но протянул руку и положил Чонину на плечо. Тот накрыл её своей и сжал.  
– Ты справишься? – спросил Тэмин.  
– А ты как думаешь? – повторил свой вопрос Чонин. Даже голос его был другим – с каким-то надрывом, и словно шел из самой глубины хрупкого тела Чонина, продираясь сквозь израненное горло.   
– Ты справишься, - ответил Тэмин, надеясь верить в сказанное. Он надеялся, что и Чонин поверит в его наигранную уверенность.  
Тэмину пришлось улететь на базу до восстановления Чонина – Крис вызвал его, чтобы тот отвез его механиков на межгалактический форум работников технического обеспечения. Тэмин долго ругался и злился, спорил, возмущался и даже угрожал Крису, что уйдет с работы и подастся в пираты, но начальник Лунной Базы оставался непреклонен.  
– Чтоб у тебя отчет не сошёлся, – в сердцах пожелал ему Тэмин и попрощался с Чонином.  
Он пытался уверить себя, что искорки жизни в потухших глазах Чонина ему не показались.  
Чонин восстанавливался почти год – и физически, и морально. Когда он вышел из больницы, ему снова вернули право управления военным линкором, но Чонин отказался возвращаться на службу. Ему всё еще снились кошмары, в которых он ясно и отчетливо видел гибель своих товарищей, и он не хотел пережить это снова. Поэтому он сдал экзамены на управление гражданскими космолетами, челноками и грузоперевозчиками, чтобы риск потерять друзей в бою был минимален. Чунмён, провожавший его на Лунную Базу и обеспечивший его рекомендациями и справками психолога и психиатра, как-то сочувственно на него смотрел, и Чонин не знал с чем это связано. Честно говоря, ему это было и не очень-то интересно.  
На Лунной базе, сразу после спасения Воншика, Чонин пошел к Тэмину и они всю ночь напролет разговаривали о прошлом.  
– Как это было? – спросил Тэмин о прошлогодних событиях. Он не плохой друг, нет, – он просто хотел удостовериться, что Чонин больше не впадает в депрессию при одном только воспоминании.   
– Страшно, Тэмин. Очень страшно. Ты правильно сделал, что не продолжил обучение. Я иногда жалею, что не ушёл вместе с тобой.  
Тэмин обнял Чонина и сказал, что теперь всё будет хорошо, что теперь всё точно будет хорошо.

– Так откуда Воншик узнал? – спросил Чонин, поднимаясь с кровати Тэмина.  
– У него и спроси, – пожал плечами Тэмин. – Может, он просто умный мальчик и сопоставил данные. А ещё ты во сне разговариваешь.  
– И давно? – прищурился Чонин.  
– С самого прибытия на Базу я это заметил. Ты говоришь о том дне и иногда кричишь.  
– Почему ты мне ни разу не сказал?   
– Подумал, что не стоит тебя беспокоить? – снова пожал плечами Тэмин. – Или решил, что тебе будет лучше, если ты не будешь об этом знать.  
– Да уж. Спасибо, Тэмин.  
– Было бы за что, Чонин, было бы за что.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

– Поздравляю с днем военного пилота, – улыбнулся Сехун, встретившись с Чонином утром в столовой.   
– Я не военный, Сехун, – возразил Чонин. – Я просто перевозчик.  
– Ты был военным, Чонин, – покачал головой Сехун. – А бывших военных не бывает.  
– Ну ладно. Спасибо. Только откуда ты знаешь, откуда меня перевели?  
– Я помощник Криса. Я всё знаю, – иногда Сехун улыбался так, что дальнейшие вопросы отпадали.  
– Меня это пугает, – признался Чонин, отвечая улыбкой. – Всё про всех?  
– Вот именно. Всё про всех, – Сехун ушёл первым, кивнув на прощание.  
Чонин не помнил, как в первый раз столкнулся с Сехуном – было это в кабинете Криса или в доках, а может, где-нибудь в коридорах, – но помнил, что никогда не видел Сехуна в форменной куртке Лунной Базы и без планшета. В какой-то момент Сехун стал привычным видом по прилету и неотъемлемой частью вылетов – он принимал отчеты и передавал последние указания Криса. За спиной многие механики и пилоты звали его голосом Криса и его глазами и ушами. Все знали, что Сехун каждую ночь пишет подробный отчет о делах Лунной Базы и сдаёт на стол Крису. Чонину было всё равно, что там входит в обязанности Сехуна, пока он не лезет ему в кабину и не мешает работать. А работать Сехун не мешал – только приносил список вещей, которые нужно привезти, а ещё забирал у него отчеты, хотя остальные пилоты сами отчитывались Крису.  
– Ты у Сехуна в любимчиках, – сказал как-то Воншик. – Это иногда приносит свои плюсы.  
– Ну, я реже вижу Криса, а значит, он реже закидывает на меня стрёмную работу, – пожал плечами Чонин.  
– Ты ему определенно нравишься, – заговорщицким шёпотом поведал Мункю. – Печёнкой чую.  
– Надеюсь, что своей, а не этих несчастных марсианских гусей, – сказал Чонин, вилкой указывая на тарелку. – Они уже точно ничего не чуют.  
– Шутник, – фыркнул Мункю. – Я тебе точно говорю, нравишься ты ему. Он и челнок тебе заменить хочет, хотя Крис против.  
Сехун и правда неоднократно предлагал сменить «EXODUS» на челнок поновее, пусть и того же класса – заботился о безопасности сотрудника, как он объяснял свои действия. При этом он почему-то всегда вытаскивал коммуникатор, из которого доносились приглушенные смешки. Чонин отказывался, потому что привык летать на старом челноке, а к новому привыкать некоторое время. Была еще одна причина, о которой Чонин говорил только Тэмину – новые челноки были похожи на его тренажеры в Академии, а Чонину совсем не хотелось этого вспоминать.  
Но через неделю после возвращения с Земли с коробками кофе Чонина вызвали к Крису в кабинет – обычно это означало либо повышение, либо перевод, другого не было дано. Воншик даже успел попрощаться с Чонином, желая тому быть переброшенным куда-нибудь ближе к галактике Андромеды.   
Но в кабинете Криса Чонина ждал не перевод, а Чунмён с приказом на выдачу нового исправного челнока класса А «MPST».   
– Я узнал, что ты летаешь на старой модели, а это опасно для жизни! – начал Чунмён, едва Чонин переступил порог кабинета. – Как ответственный за тебя и твою жизнь перед Адмиралтейством и твоими родителями, я был вынужден принять меры.   
Чонин бросил взгляд на Криса – тот опустил глаза и рассматривал столешницу, делая вид, что происходящее его никоим образом не касается. Чунмён что-то говорил о безопасности и неоправданной экономии начальника Базы, говорил о безрассудстве Чонина и его отсутствующем инстинкте самосохранения, и говорил бы ещё дольше, если бы не ворвавшийся в кабинет без стука Сехун. Крис и Чонин посмотрели на него как на своего спасителя.   
– Там горит резервуар с водой для полива растений, – еле переводя дух, сказал Сехун, держась одной рукой за плечо Чонина. – Дай сигнал.  
Крис кивнул и ударил ладонью по кнопке за спиной – раздалась сирена, и Чонин услышал, как мимо промчались около десятка человек.   
– Я уже разослал всем команду, куда идти, – сказал Крис, – вы тоже идите, помогите локализовать и потушить огонь.  
Чонин с Сехуном кивнули и вышли в коридор, чтобы влиться в толпу спешащих пилотов и механиков.   
– Я видел, тебе выдали новый челнок, – произнес Сехун, затащив Чонина в одну из комнат. – Всё в порядке?  
– Я его ещё не видел, – ответил Чонин. – И разве нам не надо…  
– И без нас управятся, – перебил его Сехун. – Я знаю, что у тебя кошмары по ночам. Я знаю, почему ты боишься пересесть на новый челнок.   
– И откуда же? – нахмурился Чонин.  
– Если Тэмин прослушивает мой коммуникатор, то и я его, – нетерпеливо пояснил Сехун. – Дело не в этом. Тебе нужна помощь. Так позволь мне помочь.  
– Мне не нужна помощь. Я справлюсь сам, – Чонин, раздражённо поведя плечом, направился в сторону двери.  
– Чонин, ты всё время справляешься сам. Хоть на мгновение дай другим помочь тебе, – Сехун поймал его за руку и развернул к себе лицом, пристально вглядываясь в его глаза.   
Чонин отвёл глаза и мягко высвободил свою руку, решив, что конфликт ему не нужен. Как и помощь.  
– Спасибо. Но мне это не нужно, – и он вышел из комнаты, чтобы помочь остальным.  
Сехун пару раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.  
«Он не скоро поймет», послышался голос Тэмина из коммуникатора. «Подожди ещё немного».  
– Сколько мне ждать, Тэмин? Ещё год?  
«Надейся, что не всю жизнь», – ответил Тэмин, прежде чем отключиться.  
– Подбодрил, твою мать, – выдохнул Сехун и тоже вышел из комнаты. 

Чунмён заявил, что перевел Чонина на челнок новой модели не просто так, а чтобы подготовить к возвращению на военную службу.   
– Чунмён, я не вернусь! – бросил Чонин, яростно усевшись в кресло. Крис неодобрительно посмотрел в его сторону, но промолчал.  
– Да, Чунмён, он не вернётся, – повернулся Крис к Чунмёну. – У меня недобор пилотов, а у вас – целая Академия полётов.  
– Поверь мне, скоро тебе пилотов некуда будет пихать, потому что только три процента согласились в прошлом году продолжать обучение, а в этом – и того меньше.   
Чонин, не желая вслушиваться в спор своих начальников – бывшего и нынешнего – переключил своё внимание на сидящего в углу Сехуна, быстро набирающего что-то на планшете. Тот свел брови, наморщился и часто облизывал губы.   
– Что делаешь? – спросил Чонин, подойдя к нему. Крис и Чунмён увлеклись ссорой, и даже уже перешли на дела давно минувших дел («– ты ушёл из отряда, эгоистичная тварь! – это ты меня выгнал!»).  
– Проверяю слова Чунмёна, – ответил Сехун, не отводя взгляда от планшета. – Это тоже входит в мои обязанности.  
– Что не входит в твои обязанности?  
– Роман с работником Лунной Базы? – предположил Сехун и поднял глаза на Чонина. Чонин был уверен, что на мгновение Сехун поморщился и даже потянулся к коммутатору, но не прокомментировал это.  
– Вот как? – протянул Чонин и отошел, якобы не желая мешать работе Сехуна. На самом деле он заметил в его глазах что-то, что отпугнуло пилота. Вызов и отчаянную надежду одновременно. Чонин вдруг понял, о чем говорил Мункю, и понял все красноречивые взгляды Тэмина на Сехуна, когда тот проходил мимо и, самое главное, понял мотивы Сехуна. Его своеобразную заботу, советы, недавнее предложение помощи. Чонин покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать образы помогающего Сехуна. Он не был готов ни к чему серьёзному, а заводить роман ради романа было для него неприемлемо. А теперь, когда он узнал, чего хочет Сехун, ему будет некомфортно с ним работать.   
– Чунмён, – позвал Чонин негромко, но тот услышал и прекратил спорить с Крисом. – Я согласен. Я вернусь.  
– Что? – удивление Криса смешалось с шокированным возгласом Сехуна.  
– Нет. Нет, нет, нет, ты не готов, – попытался отговорить его Крис. – Прошло всего полтора года, ты уверен, что можешь вернуться в отряд после случившегося?  
– Нет, – честно ответил Чонин и старался не замечать неверящего взгляда Сехуна. – Но когда-то я должен буду привыкнуть. Это не последние потери, я должен научиться их стойко переносить.   
– Ты хоть сам веришь в то, что говоришь? – подал голос Сехун после нескольких минут гробовой тишины.   
– Нет. Не верю. Но я справлюсь, – Чонин попытался улыбнуться.   
– Пошел ты, – вдруг зло прошипел Сехун и вышел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью.  
Чонин выдохнул и повернулся к Чунмёну, чтобы подписать заявление на возвращение в ряды военных пилотов.

[ ](http://firepic.org/)

Чонин снова прилетел на Лунную Базу спустя год – ему дали отдых на пару недель, чтобы потом отправить на границу Галактики. Чонин остановился на Базе буквально на пару дней, потому что до этого он провел время дома. Тэмин обрадовался, увидев его в новом мундире – темно-синем, с золотыми пуговицами и обшлагами.   
– Тебе не идёт синий цвет, – на радостях заявил Тэмин, обнимая друга. Тэмин пересел на тот самый челнок класса А, который Чонину предлагал Чунмён, только переименовал его в «Phantom Thief». Крис теперь отправлял его на дальние расстояния и даже доверял ему перевозку ценных артефактов или посылок. Ну как доверял – теперь с Тэмином всё время летал Сехун, и у Сехуна, стоящего за ним, была довольно жуткая улыбка.  
– Он мне мстит, – шепнул Тэмин Чонину. – Я уверен в этом.  
– Я тоже, – согласился Чонин с другом и подошел к Сехуну. – Ну как ты?  
– Отлично. Теперь меня даже не тошнит при резких посадках Тэмина, – ответил Сехун и, сославшись на дела, ушёл.  
– Обиделся? – спросил Чонин у Тэмина, и, получив положительный ответ, покачал головой.   
Чонин был расстроен, узнав, что Воншик перевелся на другую базу, расположенную на  _Пасифе_ . Мункю рассказал, что сразу после Чонина на Лунную Базу прислали мрачного и злобного пилота, которого Крис тут же переотправил от себя подальше. А Воншик попросил за ним.  
– Привязался, как он сказал, – пожал плечами Мункю. Чонину оставалось только радоваться, что Воншик недолго сидел без работы и нашел себе пилота.  
Сам Мункю ничего в своей жизни не менял – как работал поваром, так и продолжал работать, разве что еда с каждым кварталом становилась всё вкуснее и разнообразнее. Мункю развивался в своей сфере и даже слетал на межгалактический конкурс поваров, привезя с собой приз за второе место.  
Сехун теперь летал с Тэмином, потому что теперь он перевозил вещи куда важнее еды и запчастей. Это на словах Крис ему доверял, но на деле Сехун следил за каждым его шагом и докладывал начальству.  
– Шпиён, – иногда со злости выдыхал Тэмин, когда Сехун мешал ему отдыхать на чужой планете, выразительно глядя поверх очков, которые взял за моду носить.  
А на Базе обязанности Сехуна выполнять стал невысокий вертлявый парень с громким голосом. Откуда Крис его вытащил, никто не знал, но все знали, что их связывает нечто большее, чем отношения начальника и подчиненного.  
– Его зовут Бэкхён и он дотошнее Сехуна, – пожаловался Мункю. – А ещё он мастер ближнего боя!  
Чонин только смеялся рассказам и жалобам друзей – он был рад за них. У него самого не сильно изменилась жизнь – вместо отряда он вернулся в Академию, чтобы заново пройти курс пилотирования линкоров. Он снова получил свои сертификат и право на пилотирование, но попросил линкор не самой новой модели, а постарее, потому его и отправили на границу.  
– Не боишься? – спросил его Тэмин, провожая к звездолёту, на котором Чонин должен был улететь к месту сбора.   
– Нет, – покачал головой Чонин. – Со мной неплохо поработали психологи.  
– Я рад за тебя. За то, что ты снова в строю, – сказал Тэмин, крепко обнимая Чонина.   
– Спасибо, – кивнул Чонин. – Ну, я полетел. Передай привет Сехуну. И скажи, что если он дождется, то мы сходим с ним на свидание.  
– Ну ты и мудак, Ким Чонин, – Тэмин ударил его по плечу.   
Чонин был уверен, что видел тень Сехуна у входа в доки, и был уверен, что услышал, как он продублировал слова Тэмина. Но как знать – может, когда Чонин вернется, он будет готов хоть к чему-нибудь. И почему бы попробовать это что-нибудь с Сехуном.  
Огни Лунной Базы остались далеко позади, когда Чонин услышал в коммутаторе знакомый тихий голос.  
– Надеюсь, ты сдерживаешь свои обещания.  
– Можешь не сомневаться.  
Чонин усмехнулся и подумал, что в каюте своего линкоре ему стоит завести голокалендарь. 


End file.
